Coming Out
by Rill
Summary: Kyle's been dating Christohpe for a while and he starts to come out to his friends after a mix-up with the parents.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Coming Out

Author: Rill

Rating: R - Christophe is dating Kyle, what did you expect?

Pairing(s): Christophe/Kyle and haven't decided the others yet

Spoilers: ah... none, that I can think of... nope.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. How could I? I don't even have a job.

Summary: Kyle's been dating Christohpe for a while and he starts to come out to his friends after a mix-up with the parents.

"Hey, guys." Kenny and Stan looked up and smiled at Kyle as he wandered up.

"Hey, Kyle." Stan said and Kenny echoed him under his hood. Kyle settled beside them and they looked down the street. Cartman was trying to out run the bus. He was about a block away and the bus was gaining quickly. All three laughed as the bus arrived and Cartman began screeching, still almost a block away.

"He might be a good blocker, but he can't run worth a shit." Stan said. His friends laughed and they moved up the bus steps. Ms. Crabtree glared at them and started to open her mouth.

"Hello, Sexy Lady, are you going to take us away today?" Kyle's face was completely straight as he cut her off. Stan and Kenny both smirked at the totally shocked looks from the rest of the students.

The traditional response was screamed back: "What did you say?" Kyle was a picture of perfect innocents.

"I said, 'Hello, Driver Lady, is the bus working well today?" There was silence and another usual responce. They made their way to their seats and laughed with everyone else as Cartman crawled onto the bus.

"Get on, you lazy little shit!" Cartman was too out of breath to respond, but his eyes yelled 'Fuck you, whore'. He made it to the only completely open seat and sat down, glaring at everybody who was still laughing.

"Cartman, have a good run?" Stan asked.

"Fuck you, Jew-boy! Damn! I mean, fuck you...!" There was silence and then everyone laughed. Except Kyle, who was gazing out the window, his now cropped red hair barely moving in the wind. Stan turned to him and stared.

"Kyle? Dude, are you awake?" Kyle jerked up and blinked.

"Yeah, I'm awake. Sorry. Just thinking about last night. Thanks, by the way. I used you for cover." Stan turned chalk white.

"Wait. You told your parents you were at my house? Fuck, dude! I went over to Wendy's and told my parents that I was at your place!" They stared at each other in horror."Shit!"

Kenny turned around. "Mmmm?"

"Parents thing again. And we can't use you since our moms said they'd ground us if we stayed at your place again. And Cartman won't let us... Hey!" Stan stood and waved for attention. Everyone looked at him and Ms. Crabtree yelled for him to sit down. He sat and gave a charming grin.

"Does anyone have parents who weren't home or would know if you had friends over last night?" Stan was totally pouring on the 'I'm-The-Cute-Quarterback-And-You-Love-Me' crap. Butters and several other kids raised their hands. Kyle gestured to Butters; the others were worse.

"Which was it?" He asked. Butters smiled.

"They were gone and I'll cover for you two, if you can get me a ride in that car you were in last night. The Z4!" Kyle stared at him.

"You were in Denver last night?" He demanded. Everyone looked stared at him.

"Butters, there is no way that the Jew would be in a Z4. He is not the kind of person to know people who have a Z4! You are fucking wr-ong!" Cartman's condescending tone caused several people to nod, but Stan stared at his best friend.

"Denver in a Z4? Kyle, what the hell?"

Kyle sighed. "Butters, sorry, but I can't do that. My friend's really picky about who he lets ride in his new baby. You have to have known him for a long time. Would eighty bucks do it? And why were you in Denver last night?" His pleading tone was clearly asking for the subject to be dropped.

"I was waiting to get into that club that you and your friend waltzed right into. Your much older friend in the really nice leather jacket. Buy me one of those and we're even." Kyle scowled.

"Butters, it's from France. I can't afford something like that, even on my clerk's paycheck." Before the blonde could open his mouth again, the Jewish boy cut him off. "I'll buy you a different one. He'll help me pick it out." Butters thought and then nodded.

"Ok. But you get me into that club the next time we're both there. You don't have to stick with me, just get me in." Kyle nodded. Butters went back to talking to Pip and Stan grabbed Kyle's arm.

"A club in Denver with a guy who can afford a French leather jacket and a Z4?"

"Hahahaha! Kyle has a sugar daddy!" Cartman continued laughing. Kyle smirked.

"Yeah, Fatass and he just gave me the Z4. We were testing it out last night. And he's too old to get it up so I'm basically getting paid to do nothing." Cartman began choking and Kyle laughed. "Fatass, he's an old friend. He wanted to party and I went along." Stan grinned.

"Do we know him?" He asked. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah. Remember the Mole? From the war on Canada? He and I hang out." Stan and Kenny both gapped.

"The spy?"

"MMM! Mmmmm mmm mmmmmm mmm mm." Kyle laughed.

"I've never seen him kill anyone. He probably has though. We just go to clubs or play computer games. He's a total technology geek. It's like hanging out with James Bond. Same thing when it comes to girls." Kenny began laughing. Stan chuckled. Kyle glared at them.

"What?" He demanded.

Cartman glared. "Ignore those assholes! The Mole drives a Z4? He's our age!" Kyle smirked.

"No, he's not. He's in college. And he is a spy, so he's doing really well. Who do you think gave me that laptop for my last birthday? Kenny or my parents?" He laughed and stood up. "Besides, his mother is even more well off than Token's parents, so he's totally rolling in money." As they walked into the school, he looked at his two normal sized friends.

"Now what was..."

Kenny interrupted. "Mmmm mmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmm mmmmm mmm mmm mmmmm mmmm?"

"They do?" Kyle stared. "Why the hell do they think that?" Stan patted him on the shoulder.

"At least being called the Jewish James Bond is better than being called Swordfish Hugh. Kenny's definitely worse off!" All four laughed as they split into different classrooms.


	2. Interrogation and Christophe

Title: Coming Out

Author: Rill

Rating: R - Christophe is dating Kyle, what did you expect?

Pairing(s): Christophe/Kyle and haven't decided the others yet

Spoilers: ah... none, that I can think of... nope.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. How could I? I don't even have a job.

Summary: Kyle's been dating Christohpe for a while and he starts to come out to his friends after a mix-up with the parents.

The minute that Mr. Ross passed out, the entire class began talking. The ancient teacher always passed out during third and sixth periods. Kyle had him with Wendy, Bebe, and Kenny for third. Stan and Cartman had him later.

"Spill it, Kyle!" He blinked up at Bebe and Wendy, who were alone with he and Kenny in one corner of the room. Kenny flipped back his hood and he and the girls crowded close. Kyle backed up.

"Spill what?" He asked. Bebe heaved a put-upon sigh.

"All about this spy of yours!" She hissed. Wendy nodded.

"And don't go denying that you don't know him because we asked around and a lot of people have seen you two various places."

"So talk!"

Kyle stared at them and then pouted. It always worked with Christophe. " Guys, I might be know him but don't you think he deservers a little pr..."

"Stop right there!" Kenny ordered with a smirk and draped an arm around his shoulders. "Kyle, my friend. We're in high school, so everyone tells everyone everything. Besides, you don't want the rumors getting out of hand, right?" Kyle looked at him and sighed.

"Ok. Fine. Yes, Tophe and I have been hanging around for a long time." Raising his eyes to the heavens, he decided to summarize. "He's French so I'm learning French from him. My parents think I want to feel closer to Ike's heritage. I see him everyday, providing that there's not a game and that he doesn't have a job. He sneaks into my room and we use me computer and play station. I go to his house and we write fan fics on his computer. He buys me loads of shit and I give him game hints and hack for him. We're friends and it's great."

Three pairs of eyes were smirking and the questions began.

"What does he think, politically speaking?"

"Is it true that French is really good for getting girls?"

"What are his parents like?"

"Can you get us a ride in his Z4?" Kyle sighed and began answering what he could.

(a/n): sorry, I'm having trouble getting the damn uploading thingy to space things properly...

"Christophe." The low purr belonged to only one person. As did the warm body snuggling against his back. Christophe swirled the chair around and caught Kyle in his lap. He kissed his little boyfriend and twirled back around. As Kyle began kissing and sucking on his neck, he quickly added two more sentences to his essay and clicked 'send'. Then he focused his entire attention on the short, slender boy in his arms.

"Tophe, you know how you wanted to... to have sex in public?" Christophe continued to suck on Kyle's ear, letting his tongue dip in.

"What do you need me to do, mi amour?" He asked, making sure that his breath blew over the dampened skin. Kyle shivered and tilted his head for more.

"We had a parents mix-up again and we can't use Kenny, so I need you to help me pick out a leather jacket for someone. And the next time I'm in Denver when he is, I have to get him into the Class." The words were quick, though interrupted with short gasps for breath.

"That's fine, mi amour. Now. How much homework do you have?" Kyle shook his head quickly.

"None. It's Friday and I had it all done yesterday." Christophe smirked and went about the business of making his cute little redhead forget his own name. Kyle was more than willing to oblige and was very quickly naked and seated on the hastily cleared desk, clinging to dark hair as Christophe's mouth did unspeakable things to him.

"Christ!" The words were cut off by a scream as Christophe lifted his mouth and blew.

"What did you call me?" Kyle couldn't think... about...

"Christophe! I said Christophe!" Christophe began to laugh and then abruptly took everything in. Kyle screamed again. And groaned as the mouth sucked for a bare minute before lifting. Christophe lifted his hand from where it had been undoing his jeans and started to lift Kyle on to his lap.

"Just fuck me!" Kyle whined. Christophe debated and then Kyle solved his dilemma for him, grabbing his wrist and pushing down as his other hand wrapped around the Frenchman's penis, guiding himself down onto it. Christophe felt the familiar slick feeling.

"Kyle." The warning was cold. Kyle panted.

"There was lube in your living room. I didn't think I could wait once I got in here and I'm helping Stan rearrange Wendy's room tomorrow so I need to walk... Ah!" Christophe had heard enough and began fucking in earnest.


End file.
